why did he have to come back
by SadGirl91
Summary: 1st naruto fan fiction so please be kind, Sai nodded abit, not believing what was happening, it finally seem that Ms. Lovely was starting to like him and now this,her first love came back, he had no chance against the famous Sasuke Uchiha. own nothing
1. sasuke's back!

Sai looked around the crowds streets of the Leaf Village for a certain blond hair girl, _'why does it have to be so crowded' _he thought emotionless as he keep on walking, lucky it was summer.

after a while he decided to leap onto a random roof, looking down at the people beneath scanning every child,female and male that had blond, but no luck finding lovely Ino Yamanaka.

he sign deeply, he's jet black hair covering he's snowing pale face. _'where is she?'_ he thought as he closed he's eyes.

"Sai!" yelled a males voice, Sai opened he's eyes slowly looking at the direction where that voice make from. he soonly found it was the cheerful naruto dressed in he's usual orange suit.

"what is it Naruto?" Sai said as the 18 year old Naruto was finally infront of him.

"did..you...hear...?" said the blonde boy as he tried to catch he's breath.

the pale guy rose a brow as he keep staring at the Uzumaki guy, "hear what?" he said curious naruto smile, as he finchally catcging all he's breath. "sasuke's back and lady Tsunade said it's ok and we should all welcome him since he was able to kill Itachi and killed alot of enemies from the Fire Village" he said smiling from ear to ear.

Sai stood there shock 'ino...' was he's first thought knowing how she used to love him.

**~flash back~**

**Sai was sitting down on the soft grass watching some kids from the village play with a purple ball with a black star in the middle.**

**he took out he's drawing tools as he was about to paint them when Shino the bug boy walked up to him from behind.**

**"about time you draw some one different" said Shino, staring at Sai through he's sunglassed Sai put he's tools down as the kids keep on playing in the park.**

**"what do you mean" said Sai, still looking at the kids.**

**"you usually draw that Ino girl" said Shino standing a few behind him.**

**Sai's eyes widen abit then looked at the clear morning sky.**

**"well she inspires me" was all Sai said as the image of ino came to mind and he was able to see her in the sky, with her famous smile.**

**"mhm" said Shino, as he then looked at a lady bug lad on hes brownish jacket.**

**it stay quited for a moment as Shino keep looking at the bug and Sai the sky.**

**Once the red lady bug with only 3 black spots flew away, Shino talked again "let's hope that's all that is it..." Sai looked at him as the creepy bug guy keep on talking "cause her heart belongs to Sasuke "**

**"the Uchiha guy?" asked sai Shino nodded slightly as Sai looked back at the sky "he left a few years ago tho" "i know that, but that was the Yamanaka's first love, you should have seen the way her eyes lid up everytime she saw him, and how much she suffer when she left, she still loves him you never stop loving your first love" said Shino then walked away.**

**"i know i'll never forget mine" whisper Sai to himself as he looked at the sky to see Ino there again.**

**~End of flash back~**

"is that why so many people are out today?" asked Sai abit upset that they will welcome back a trader with open arms.

Naruto nodded "yeah, the news was everywhere since like 6 in the morning and people wanted to buy him something to celebrated he's arrival"

Sai nodded abit, not believing what was happening, it finally seem that Ms. Lovely was starting to like him and now this, her first love came back, he had no chance against the famous Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. bikini store

The beautiful blonde Yamanaka walked down the street to a random store, she didnt want to be outside where it was crowd,to many guys keep trying to flirt it her.

what scared her abit was that a 60 year old man wearing brown shorts and a ripped up t-shirt grab her ass, she wanted to slap him with all her might, but he said it was an accident, but of course young 18 yr old Ino didnt believe him since he had a preverted smile.

but her thoughts soon wonder to the news she heard earlier about sasuke...she couldnt believe he return.

_'why did he return...i finally got over him'_ she though abit upset as she looked around and notice that she walked in at a bikini store.

there wasnt anybody there except the lady behind the counter chewing gum while reading a magize, it didnt even seem the red head lady even notice that Ino was there.

_'well i had to buy a new bikini'_ she though with one of her famous smiles as she started to look around the store that's color resblems her sky blue eyes.

_'should i get purple again'_ she thought then another thought came to mind _'what would make Sai pay attention to me'._

a soft blush appear on her creamy face, as the emotionless ninja make to mind, she's been having a crush on him since the day she saw him, she had to admit at first it was cause he reminded her of her first love sasuke, but then she got to know sai and how sweet he really was.  
she looked at a organe, she frown at it, she thought it was an awful color, she didnt know how people could wear that color it made them look awful.

Ino of course still took pride on her appearance, but now as she used to as when she was younger, she stopped infront of a full body mirror, her long golden hair in the same style as always, she wore a tight black tank top which made her breat look bigger but it the piece of clothing stop on under her rip cage, showing she had a great body, and also wore jean shorts showing of her long flawless legs, and last but now least she wore black sandels that had a black flower of the center.

_'looking great as always' _she thought to her self and countined to walk along the warm store.

_'what should i get' _she once again thought, there was so many times and in so many styles.

after a while the beauitful yamanaka grabs some and went to the dressing room to try them on.

_'what would Sai like better?'_ Ino thought, she's trying to show him that she likes him bit so far everything she has tried hasnt work.

she gave him hints that she was singal and wanted to be with somebody but he usually would make excuses to leave or tell her guys the were singal, she also gave him a valentines day card that said **"would you be my valentine" **but he got so many from girls.

The mind reader tryed to last bikni, it was purple and left verly little imagen. it had a black butterfly on the side.

_'he has to like this' _she thought with a wide smile showing of her white teeth, she didnt know what else she could do.

part of her thought he liked her since they would talk for hours. but he said "that's what friends are for"  
she sign deeply as she change back to her normal clothes.

she grab the bikini and walked out the changing room to see that a couple came in, they were laughing.

part of her evny them, though she would NEVER admit it to anybody, she of course was Ino Yamanaka, people had to envy her, not the other way around.

_'when is that gonna be me and sai?'_ she thought sadly as she stared at the couple that seem to be in their teens.

she stop staring and went to the cashier.

"is that all?" asked the cashier while still chewing her gum.

Ino nodded with a smile as she waited for the lady to tell her how much it costed.

"that'll be $12.99" said the lady in a husky tone.

"ok" said Ino as she took put her money from her short's pocket and handed it to the lady.

"have a good day" said the lady handing Ino a dark green bag.

"thanks " said Ino cheerfully as she grab the bag with her soft hands but the lady didnt seem to notice since she went back to her magize.

That made Ino rolled her eyes. she atleast should go back to the magizen when Ino wasn't infront of her anymore, Ino would never do that to a customer.


	3. i cant believe im late

Ino looked at the invation in her hand that the dog boy handed her once she got out from the bikini store.

**you are invated to come to celebrate sasuke's return.**

**where: beach time: 7:00 p.m. sharp**

**p.s. its mainly the 9 rookies plus the people from the suna village and sai**

Ino sign deeply, she didnt want to see Sasuke, not until she got with Sai, and now she felt as if the world was against her,

she looked at her hello kitty watch, it read 5:50pm.

_'well atleast i'll have time to get ready, good thing i brough a new bikini'_ thought the female with long beautiful golden

hair as she walk toward her house.

~~~** 6:59pm** ~~~

_'omg i can't believe im going to be late'_ thought Ino as she ran towards the beach area, her mind busy to being thinking

how late she was she wasnt paying that much attetion to where she was going, until she bump into somebody and fell on

the sofa sand.  
"im sooo sorry" said Ino as she finally looked up to see Sasuke wearing black swim shorts, a soft blush appear on both

their faces.

_'he's still hot'_ thought ino as she keep looking at him.

_'she's beautiful'_ thought sasuke looking at the female infront of him, then realize she was still on the sand and he extood

he's hand so that he could help.

"thanks" said Ino with her famous smile, as she took it and got up.

"no problem, Ino" he said with a smirk as they started to walk to where all their friends a mile away, little did they know,

that Sai watch them, jealously and hurt showed in he's eyes.

"_please dont love him Ino, cause i love you_" said Sai to himself in a soft whisper but hoping she would hear him, but sadly

she didnt as she and the tradior keep on talking and seem to make a some jokes.

-------------

Soul-this is a Sai and Ino, just wanted sai to show more emotions, and also i wanted abit of a lil sasuke and ino moment, but they (sasuke and ino) would not be together...as far as i know so far. but its a sai and ino story , please review, also i have another ino and sai, and one ino and sasuke


	4. tell her you like her

_**Soul- sorry it took forever!, but i didnt have ideas and just out of nowhere this one idea pop-up**_

By the time Sai got to the beach area where the party being held at, he saw Sakura wearing a hot pink one piece suit, her short pink hair was let down already passing a little bit under her shoulders, on her side was the lovely Hinata who was wearing a navy vlue piece piece that had a disign of a white bird on her side, both girls running abit as they tried to hit the volly ball to were Naruto and Kiba were.

"We're gonna win!" yelled Kiba who wore light brown tranks, showing off his well built tan body, as his dog sat on the side of the pole looking, and barking everytime that's owner hit the ball.

"In your dreams!" yelled Sakura as she ran on as fast as she could, then jumped hitting the ball hard, making the guys miss it completely.

"that's cheating" yelled Naruto pouting abit, as he looked away from the girls that were cheering their victory, 10-7

"girls rule!" yelled the pink hair girl as Hinata jumps up and down in excitment, then looked at Naruto and Kiba, "sorry you guys lose thought but it was really fun" she said with a smile on her face.

"It's fine babe" said the guy with brown hair as he walked under the vollyball net and hugs his girl friend from behind, making her blush slightly.

"oh come on, i want to bet them again" said Sakura as she looked at the couple that has been dating for about 6 months now, who started to make out infront of them and didnt seem to care if anybody saw, Kiba's bare arms were going around Hinata's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, so they could deepen the kiss, he licked her lower lip asking her enterances which she gladdly gave him, his warm tougne exploring his girl friends mouth again.

"why dont we do that " asked Naruto as he walked to Sakura, holding her hands with his own larger onces, a small pout on his face like before.

"we do " she said with a grin on her face as she lean to capture his rough lips with her own but pulled away before he could respond, "just not all the time like they do" she said as the orange head smirked and lean to kiss her again.

'they seem happy' thougth the guy with skin as white as snow as he keep on walking again and saw Shikamaru laying down on a beach towel, tanning abit his best friend Choji eating a bag of chips, Choji while eating seem to be tanning to Gaara's younger brother, while his sister was laying down next to the shadow master.

Sai keep on walking around seeing the people that he had grown to know and even care about, most were in the beach water playing, but he didnt see the girl he wanted to see, he let out a deep sign.

"what's wrong" asked a voice behind him, it was almost as emotionless as his own.

"looking for Ino, Neji" Sai said not even bothering to turning around.

"She went for a while with the Uchiha " said Neji, his pearl color eyes looking at Sai's back, his brown hair in a low pony tails just like Shikamaru's.

Sai's hand to a fist with out him even realizing it, but the Hyuga notice.

"you should tell her you like her " he said not caring if he the other guy takes his advice, "she might feel the same" he said before walking away already knowing that the blonde female like the artist alot.

_**Soul-sorry if it wasnt good but i couldnt think of anything else, and i dont want it to be discountined since i hate when that happens when that happens to a story so i would just keep on writing, atleast there was couples here.**_


	5. His an idiot if he doesnt

_**Soul- there is alot of OOC from Sasuke here, if you dont like OOC dont read, I warned you**_

Ino walked along the Sake, her small pale feet touching the warm sand, since she left her sandles on the camp, she turn to look at him, he still look the small in parts but just older, his body abit tanner than before as his muscles got bigger having rock hard abs, he still wore his emotionless face, even tho he knew he did't have to anymore.

"I'm happy you came walking with me" the guy with jet black hair said, as he looked at the sun that was beginning to set, the fresh beach water laping on his bare feet, a small smirk appear on his face, they both stop to enjoy the sunset.

"me too" said Ino with a wide smile, as she enjoy hearing some of the stories that he had told her earlier that day about when he went on missions and how he defeated his brother and tricked the fire valley and made himself a leaguen, her sky blue eyes looking at the same sunset as the Uchiha guy, the sky seem a dark organe with pink as the reflection on the water seem darker almost red, making it seem the water was on fire.

"beautiful" he said looking at her from the corner of his dark eyes which show some emotion in them.

"it is" she said, not knowing that he meant her, as he turn to look at her.

"Ino?" he said after a few seconds as she was still watching the sunset, she seem to enjoy natural alot.

"hmm?" she said as she turn to look at him, her sky blue eyes lock with his black onces, as he step closer to her.

"I have something to tell you" Sasuke said as his voice got softer, grabbing her hand softly with his own, making her raise a brow abit.

"what is it?" she asked, not knowing what would happen next yet got an idea as he step even closer, now only a few inches away, there body seem that it could have been touching.

"remember when you were younger and you would chase me around, telliing me you love me and wanted to be with me" he said knowing that she wouldnt be able to forget since she chased him for a very long time and even lost a friendship which she already regain over the years that he has been gone.

"yeah" she said remembering, as she started to remember glomping him everyday, bring him burn rice balls and other food when she was younger, she remember fighting and agruing with Sasuka aka "huge forehead girl" and "billboard brow", a kind smile appear replacing the one from only moments ago,she remember going on diet after diet to try and impress him and she would train so hard when he wasnt looking so that we he was training she could amdire him, but she's over that right?, just like Sasuka got over him when Naruto asked her out and she accepted right before the party and just kissed and even had a small make out session when they thought no body was looking then went to play volly-ball with Hinata and Kiba.

"yeah i remember" she said calmly, as he smiled at her, which sent a small shiver down her spine.

"Well I used to like you back then" he said his cheeks turning abit red as she gasp abit as he countined, "but i couldnt show you that since i wanted revenge so badly that i push you and everybody away".

"Wow..." was all the hotest female in the whole village was able to say.

He nodded, "and i want to know know if you still do since I want to marry you" he said with out a hasal, his eyes never wavy making it seem like a fairy-tale.

"Sasuke..." the blonde started as she looked at him still, "I'm honor...but i cant...I love some body else" she said trying to put it on the nicest words possilble, she just couldnt forget about what she felt for Sai, sure Sasuke had more money and he was a hero in everybodys eyes, he was mister perfect, but Sai was the one that has been there for here since the day they met, sure they had agruments but nothing friends couldnt work out, he was there when her teacher died and comfort her which was badly since he was reading a book while doing it on how to, but she thought it was sweet that he would try.

"I guess I missed my chance" he said letting go off her hands and looked at the beach water that was touching his feet yet not the blonde beauty that was all natural.

"yeah, I'm sorry" she said, she didnt know whe she felt like she had to apologize when she gave him more than a handful of chances but it just felt right as she put her warm small hand on his tan shoulders.

"It's ok" he said in almost a whisper as he sign, " I should have known that you wouldnt have wait forever but part of me wanted you too, I know that's selfish but that's how i feel"

She didn't know what to say for once in her life, as they just stood there for a while longer.

"and who is he ?" Sasuke said out of nowhere, he didnt seem like he wanted to kill the guy so that he could have her, yet he looked upset and calm at the same time.

"Sai" Ino said with a wide smile as she remember about the artist she grew to love, a warm feeling appear on the pit on her stomach, as her eyes lite up just imaging that he was there smiling at her, the real smiles that he had only shown her.

The Uchiha looked at her from the corner of his eyes and felt abit jealous that her eyes lite up just imaging the other guy, they should hop and love, something that they justed to show for him but that was a long time ago.

"Is he a good person?" he asked, he heard abit of the guy from the blonde loud mouth that enjoy wearing to much organe.

"yeah" was all she said as she smiled warmly.

"does he know" the guy with black hair and eyes said as he looked back at the water the sun already setted.

"no, he does"the girl with long blonde hair that was in a high ponytail said as she sign.

"how come" said Sauke, knowing that it wasnt like him to ask to many questions but he wanted to know why she hasnt told this 'Sai' guy when he was the one that made her get over him.

"I dont know if he likes me back" she said as her eyes lost their glow and she looked at the sand beneathe her, her toe fingers painted black and purplr to match her bikini.

"his an idiot if he does" Sauke said as he looked at her again, he could have swore that she was glowing like a goddess that just came out of heaven, her body flawless, there was only one word for it, perfect, in everyway and form.

Ino looked at him shock them smiled again, "thanks" was all she said as he nodded.

"well i guess it's time go to back with the others" he said as he recalled thay they left almost two and a half hours ago, half an hour after the volly-ball began.

The blonde nodded in agreement, " ok" she said as they started walked back with the others in a slow yet steady pace.


	6. your not the replacement

_**Soul-sory so short, should i end it here? make another chapter? another ino and sai, which reminds me, i have another account fairytwin and most of my ino stories are in there, so if your a fan of her you could read them and please no flames**_

Sai looked at the blond beauty, she was finchally alone and she was sitting how on the sand, the beach water jumping on her small pale feet as she just smiled as she watch the view, he slowly made his way to her.

"Hey" he said abit nervious as he finally stood next to her, he felt his gut tighten as she looked at him with her beautiful sky blue eyes that resmble a calm and peaceful day, he could looked into them forever.

"Hey Sai" said the female with long villana color hair, as she looked at the guy standing next to her, "you could sit down with me" a soft blushing arose of her cheekbones but he didn't seem to notice as he slowly sat down next to the female that looked like an angel from heaven.

"How you been?" he asked as he looked at her from the corner of his dark coal eyes, she seem to be looking at the sun that started to set slowly, making the sky a pinkish-  
organ, there was also some fluffy white cotton balls smash together to make cute little clouds.

"I'm good, and yourself?" asked the female with blond long hair that cover aroud her small frame body, that helped cover the parts the her small bikini didn't, she wore a soft smile on her flawless face.

"I'm..good" said the ninja with pale skin that almost looked white, Ino rose a brow as she turned to looked at him, she got used to tell and could tell that he was hidding something or he was lying about something.

"what's wrong?" the female with the body that alot of people envy and would die for asked, her blue eyes showing concearn for her friend that she had a crush on for a very long time.

"Nothing" Sai said abit to quickly as he shook his head, but soon stopped when he felt her small smile hand on his, he looked into those unique color eyes that he wouldn't mind seeing each day of his life.

"You could tell me?" said Ino still concearn as she lean over abit to him, she could feel that people were watching them but she didn't seem to care, something was wrong with her friend and she wanted to know what it was, he never hid anything from her or even lied to her, and seeing now that he was she felt something tight in her stomach that made her worry.

"I promise" said the male with the messy black hair as he looked at her beautiful pale face, he could have sworn that she was an angel and that she was hidding her wings somewhere, he sigh abit, he didn't want to tell her that he was jealous of the male with black and blue hair, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfatble everytime that they see eachother cost her ruin it.

"I could tell that your lying?" said Ino, tighing her grip on his hand abit which made him sigh abit, he slowly used his free hand and gently put it on her cheek, making her blush even more that before.

"Sasuke is back" was all he said, Ino scanned his face and notice how had he looked, like a lost child's who's hopes that santa claus would soon come yet he never does.

"I know, so what?" she said softly as she gently put her other hand on top on where he had the on her cheek, "what does this have to do with you lying and looking sad"  
she seem to concearn, his eyes were sad to her and it slowly was breaking her heart.

"I know everybody likes him better than me and i was just the replacement until he came back" The male lower his glance as he said those words, he felt his heart breaking slowly, as he knew that she would love Sasuke more than she could ever like.

"That's not true" she said loudly but not enough to let the other's hear as they already countied to place vollyball once again and dancing to some of the songs from the radio, which Kiba brough since he enjoy moving his body.

Sai slowly looked up at her once she felt her grip tighting even more, almost of if she was holding him tight and was scared to let go in case he was trying to leave, "really?"  
he asked still unsure.

Ino nodded, "yes, you were never the replacement, we never mistook you as Sasuke, you both are totally completely person and it was you Sai that I fell in love with" she said, her eyes widen as she gave out her secert, she was about to get up so that he couldn't reject her, she wasn't ready for it, but instead her pulled her down since they were still holding hands.

"look Sai, I'm.." the blond beauty couldn't finch her sencetes since his soft lips crashed with her own, her eyes widen in pure shook, but soon they started to close as she return the passioned kiss, breaking away after a few seconds as they open their eyes slowly.

"You talk to much" said the ninja that once showed no emotion teasinly, as the flower girl just smiled at him and they lean again to another kiss, the sun already half way down as they kiss, which made it seem to romantic to the group that stopped and watch again, a smile on most of thier faces as they knew that something was up between the two ninjas.

_**Soul- i hope everybody enjoyed it and sorry it took so long to write, please R&R and until next time -waves-**_


End file.
